


Carmilla Alone

by CourtneyFG



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla survives the battle but finds herself stuck at the bottom of the chasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic so I apologise for quality and typos.

The last thing you remember is Elle’s smile, as you plunge the sword into the light, you think you see an unspoken apology in her eyes, then nothing. When you wake up everything hurts, you think you should be dead, and you have no idea how you survived. You are familiar with the sensation of broken bones, you’ve had quite a few in your 334 years but never so many at the same time. You take a mental inventory, fractured skull, wrist, numerous broken ribs and a shattered pelvis. Even with your super healing powers these are going to take awhile to heal. You look around at the pitch black and assess your situation. Your vampire vision lets you see well enough through the din. You’re at the bottom of the chasm at least 2 kilometres down, nothing but harsh stone and dirt surround you and the only way out is up.

 

‘FUCK’ you growl to yourself. You realise your going to be stuck, alone, in this nightmare place until you are well enough to climb your way out because no one is coming to get you, they all think your dead. _Oh god_ , you think to yourself, ‘Laura?’ as you say her name you can’t stop the tears from coming. _Poor Laura, what must she be going through, did she even make it out alive?_ You work yourself into a panic and even though you don’t need to breathe, you find yourself in a state somewhat akin to hyperventilating. _NO, I can’t think that, of cause she’s alive, alive and safe, I killed the threat; she’s safe now, safe._ ‘Laura’s safe, she’s safe.’ you whisper to yourself, over and over, until you fall asleep.

 

The next time you wake up you notice how hungry you are and you realise that you haven’t had a decent meal since before Maman possessed Laura. _This is going to make things more difficult_ , you think, _If I wait down here long enough for everything to heal I’ll never have the strength to climb out._ You weigh up what you do and don’t need to climb out, _Both arms, I’m going to need both arms._ You think you’ve got about 3 days before the seizures will start, 3 days to heal a broken wrist. You tell yourself not to think about Laura but it doesn’t happen.

 

_Did she forgive me for lying to her? Her last words to me were, ‘run and hide.’ I hurt her so much; I never meant to hurt her. I wanted to be someone she could love. She deserves someone who supports her. She though I was the hero, but the truth is, she was always the hero. She’s the one who wanted to save everyone, even me. She did whatever it took. Some people say that heroes are brave because they are too stupid to be scared. But the truth is Laura is anything but stupid, she is brave because despite how scared she is, she puts the needs of others before her own. Does she even realise how precious she is?_

Your thoughts become less coherent and you start to shake from fear. It feels the same as it did last time, the darkness, the lack of fresh air, the brokenness of your physical and mental health, the concern for a girl you love but hurt so much and not being able to do a damn thing to change it. You slip into a restless sleep and dream. You see Laura, her eyes are read a swollen, she lies on her bed crying and her spasmodic sobs are littered with cries of ‘Carmilla’ and ‘I just want her back’. Your side of the room is empty, no books or candles, even your bed has been striped, the only thing that belongs to either of you on that side of the room is her stupid yellow pillow lying on the bed. The next thing she sobs is, ‘why didn’t I tell her every day that I love her?’ and dream fades.

 

You wake up some time later and can’t decide if it was a dream or a vision. Either way it strengthens your resolve to get out of here. You test your ribs with your good hand and find that they have all healed, and are just a little tender. The pain in your broken wrist still makes you wince but it’s functional enough to do what you need it to. Your pelvis is still broken and you know it won’t support you sitting up, let alone standing or walking. _I’m going to have to muster all the upper body strength of got to do this._ You manage to roll yourself over unto your stomach and drag yourself to the chasm wall. You look up and think, _I’ve only got one chance it this I can’t afford to fail. I refuse to spend eternity in this pit, while Laura believes me to be dead._

 

The first 50 metres are easy, then the fatigue hits and you have to fight the urge to use your legs. Every time that you are solely supported by your broken wrist you fear that you will fall. At 200 metres you find an outcrop of rocks large enough for you to lie down on and you pass out. You don’t know if you’ve been asleep for 10 minutes or 10 hours but then you wake up you feel refreshed and your wrist doesn’t feel broken anymore. Your insatiable thirst for blood as become your new driving force and you practically fly up the next kilometre on primal desire alone. With only about 700 metres to go you start to test out your legs, they don’t have to support your whole weight, just enough to take some of the stress from your arms. Your getting weaker and you feel your mind waning, you know a seizure isn’t far away and you’re so close to the finish line.  As you climb to last few hundred metres you are fighting the seizure away, your fighting the pain away, your trying to ignore every fibre of your being telling you to ‘let go.’ You make it to the top just as the first seizure hits and you think it feels like a warm welcoming hug and you let it take you.

 

Your never fully awake or asleep and you think you’ve counted at least 5 consecutive episodes. When you regain some semblance of consciousness you think your ready to try out your legs. You take it slowly, working yourself up onto your knees first. They hold and you adjust to a standing position. Your not sure how long it’s been since the fight but it has to be at least 5 days. _5 whole days that Laura’s been mourning you._ You want to run to her but the first step you take sends a jarring pain through your entire body. You’re going to have to take your time. You cling to the walls for support and half walk half drag your way through the labyrinth of tunnels under the theatre. When you finally make it out into the open air, it’s night and you take a large lungful of the cool night air. You collapse into another seizure but never one take your eyes off of the stars.

 

The walk to your dorm room takes about an hour because you have to keep stopping to take a rest. As you walk through the halls everything is eerily quiet. When you reach the door to your room you can’t decide if you should knock or just walk in. _What if someone else has moved in? What if Laura sought solace in Danny?_ You brave yourself for whatever awaits you on the other side of the door. As it creeks open you give a sigh of relief, you can see that your side of the room is untouched. You open the door fully and walk in. You’re alone in the room, but you can hear the shower running from the bathroom. You walk past Laura’s bed, snatch the yellow pillow and fall onto your bed, into instantaneous sleep.

 

‘OH MY GOD!’ Laura screams as she opens the bathroom, you wake and sit up in one motion, she crosses the room quickly, and launches herself into your arms, ‘You stupid vampire, I thought you were dead’ she sobs as she weakly pounds her fists against your chest. You pull her into a tight hug and just hold her as she cries. You gently brush some wet hair behind her ear and just look down at the sceptical that is Laura in a towel. If you weren’t so broken, and tired you might make some snide remark, but you are too happy to see her safe and whole to spoil this moment. Laura’s sobs turn to words but you can’t make out what they are.

 

‘What was that cupcake?’ you ask.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ she whispers, ‘I’m sorry I yelled at you, so sorry I blamed you. I’m sorry …’

 

You cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. ‘I Love you Laura,’ you confess, ‘you have nothing to be sorry for.’

 

She gawks at you dumfounded, ‘You love me?’

 

‘Have for some time.’

 

‘I love you too.’ She replies.

 

Neither of you say or do anything after your brief conversation. You both drift off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms and you think that this is the most whole you’ve felt in a long time, even despite your broken bones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
